Cercle Complet
by JosyEvans
Summary: Suite d'un Amour pour combattre le retour des Ténèbres. Pendant des vacances en famille Sam, Harry et Dean emmènent leurs enfants magasiner dans une version parisienne du Chemin de Traverse. Et Ils rencontrent des gens du passé de Harry... Love!Verse #2


LOVE !VERSE (#2)

_**Note : **_

_**1. Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même I-Am-a-slash-addict ne possède pas les personnages de Supernatural ou d'Harry Potter. **_

_**Ceci est un threesome, entre Harry, Dean et Sam. Si vous n'aimez pas, partez avant de commencer, parce que ce slash prend une grande part de l'intrigue ! =)**_

_**2. Voici, le Sequel d'un Amour pour Combattre le retour des Ténèbres. Pendant des vacances en famille, Sam, Harry et Dean emmènent leurs enfants faire du shopping dans une version parisienne du Chemin de Traverse. Ils rencontrent alors des personnes du passé d'Harry.**_

_**3. Je viens de découvrir que I-am-a-slash-addict venait d'ajouter un 4ème opus à Love!Verse. Nous n'avons donc pas totalement fini de suivre l'aventure de ce trio !**_

_**.**_

_**Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi ce OS ! ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>LE CERCLE COMPLET<strong>

**(**_**Full Circle**_**)**

**La lumière du soleil commençait à briller à travers une des fenêtres de l'hôtel, les toits de Paris était comme une toile de peinture alors que le soleil orangée se levait en ce début de matinée. Harry gémit de désagrément lorsqu'un rayon de lumière éclaira son visage, le réveillant. Derrière lui, Dean marmonna doucement, attira son mari, de dos, contre sa poitrine, et se cacha dans son cou. Souriant, Harry ouvrit les yeux, et regarda Sam, situé à côté de lui, le visage blotti dans l'oreiller près du visage d'Harry, son bras enserrant légèrement sa hanche.**

**Ils étaient arrivés à Paris, la veille en fin de soirée, avec leurs trois enfants pleurnichant et fatigués par le voyage à travers l'Atlantique. Ils avaient enchaînés plus de six heures et demie de voyage entre Saint Paul, Minnesota, où ils avaient pris un Portoloin international pour Paris, puis avaient dû subir la douane pendant trois heures avant de pouvoir quitter le ministère français de la magie pour leur chambre d'hôtel. Au final, cela aurait pu être pire, mais cela n'avait pas été très amusant. Cependant, sa famille allait passer les trois prochaines semaines de vacances en Europe, à faire des visites de sites, voir la plage, magasiner, voir des spectacles, même le fameux Disneyland Paris, dont les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de parler.**

**A un peu moins de onze ans, Jamie et Anwen étaient à un peu moins de deux mois du départ pour l'école pour sorciers et sorcières de Salem. Les jumeaux étaient à la fois excités et nerveux à l'idée de partir… C'était la première fois qu'ils quitteraient la maison, pour plus d'une nuit passés chez un ami, ou en visite chez leur grand père ou l'oncle Bobby.**

**Pour Harry, c'était le signe que les aînés avaient grandis. Chaque jour, ils montraient un peu plus d'indépendance… Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois triste et heureux qu'ils soient tellement forts et indépendants. Heureux dans le fait que ses maris et lui avaient élevés leurs enfants à être capable de survivre dans le monde capable de savoir si les tempêtes venaient de tel ou tel côté. Et triste, parce que dans quelques années, ils n'auraient plus besoin de lui… récemment, ils avaient cessés de vouloir se blottir dans le lit de leurs parents en début de matinée pour regarder des dessins animés avec toute la famille, ou de demander à leur lire une histoire pour s'endormir, ou de vérifier le placard pour s'assurer de l'absence de monstres avant d'éteindre les lumières… Ils n'étaient pas loin de la préadolescence et bientôt leur nature enfantine disparaitrait, et les copains et copines, les couvre–feux, et les rebellions prendraient la place. **

**Ses petits bébés avaient grandis, et il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il les avait transportés dans son corps, les nourrissant et les protégeant contre le monde. **

_ « Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas bébé ? » **chuchota Dean dans son oreille alors qu'il plaça sa main sur le bas–vendre d'Harry, le caressant doucement pendant qu'il parlait. **

_ « Rien, je pensais juste à Jamie et Anwen qui grandissaient… Merlin je ne peux pas croire qu'ils vont bientôt avoir onze ans, déjà ! » **soupira Harry en se retournant sur l'origine de la voix afin de pouvoir voir son mari.** « Nos bébés grandissent si vite.. »

**Dean sourit, et eut un petit rire, se penchant, et il embrassa les lèvres chérubines d'Harry et lui dit** « Bébé, ils ont dix ans, pas vingt… »

_ « Ouais, mais ils ont presque onze ans, et lorsqu'ils viendront à Noël, ils seront à mi–chemin pour leur douze ans… »

**A sa droite, Harry entendit Sam renifler d'amusement, et le frappa sur le ventre. **

_ « Owo ! Bébé ça fait mal ! » **geignait Sam alors qu'il se tournait vers eux, une moue sur les lèvres en se frottant l'endroit maltraité. **

_ « Tu es un gros bébé, je ne t'ai même pas frappé fort. » **dit Harry en roulant des yeux**. « Et puis, en plus tu le méritais… te moquer de moi, qui suis triste que nos enfants grandissent ! »

_ « Je suis désolé Amour, tu as raison, ils grandissent mais, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'auront plus besoin de toi. Tu es leur maman et ça le sera toujours ! » **dit Sam à voix basse, alors qu'il prenant une main d'Harry et embrassait les doigts légèrement. **

**Le souffle d'Harry se coupa à la lueur dans les yeux de Sam, et sourit, il se pencha jusqu'à Sam, leurs lèvres se réunis tandis que Dean parlait derrière lui.**

_ « Non pas que je n'aime pas ce qui se passe, mais les enfants sont levés et d'après les sons, essayent d'entrer ici… » **soupira Dean, alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait, et que trois enfants énergiques volèrent dans la chambre.**

_ « Je pensais que tu avais mis un sort de verrouillage sur la porte ? » **grogna Sam alors que John lui sautait sur les genoux. **

_ « Je l'ai fait… » dit **Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.**

_ « Jamie et moi l'avons enlevé ensemble, ce n'était pas très dur… tu pourrais mettre un charme un peu plus puissant, la prochaine fois ? » **dit Anwen gentiment alors qu'elle rampait sur le lit près de Dean, et se blottit contre lui.**

**Harry se mit à rire et dit** : « Chérie, je n'ai pas mis ce charme comme une invitation à l'enlever… Tes papas et moi aimons passer un peu temps en privé, de temps en temps… »

_ « Ouai, pour vous embrasser et faire plus de bébé… » **dit Jamie avec un air écœuré sur le visage. **« Embrasser est grossier. »

_ « Non, ça l'ai pas… j'embrasse maman et nos papas tout le temps, et c'est agréable » **souffla Johnny alors qu'il plaçait ses mains sur les hanches et hochait la tête avec insistance. **

_ « Merci Johnny. » **dit Sam alors qu'il lui donna un baiser sonore sur la joue, John ricana, alors qu'il essayait de s'écarter. **

**Dean se tourna vers Jamie et ricana.** « Fils, tu ne seras pas de cet avis, dans quelques années. »

_ « Ouai, bien sûr, pourquoi je voudrais coller ma langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un… d'un brut ! »

_ « Qui t'a dit ça ? » **Sam se mit à rire.**

_ «Tommy Hale, il a dit qu'il avait vu son papa et sa maman s'embrasser une fois, et son père léchait ses lèvres et tirer la langue dans sa bouche, puis elle avait gémit comme si il lui faisait mal… » **Jamie fronça les sourcils confus.** « Ça l'était ? »

**Harry s'étouffa avec un rire et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller, les épaules secoués par le rire. **

_ « Non, pas exactement… » **débuta Dean, d'une voix peinée, il regarda vers Harry et Sam pour avoir de l'aide, mais ils en étaient incapables parce qu'ils riraient trop fort.**

**Ils s'étaient assis avec les jumeaux il y a quelques années et leur avaient donnés les notions de base sur comment on fait les bébés, mais à ce moment-là, ils n'avaient pas été plus dans les détails… maintenant, il semblait que bientôt viendraient le moment de leur parler des « oiseaux et des abeilles »…**

**Harry se leva après quelques minutes de rire, avec Sam, alors que leur mari luttait pour trouver une réponse à la question de Jamie… Essuyant de ses yeux les larmes de rire, Harry parla** : « Bon, il est temps jeunes gens d'aller s'habiller, nous avons une longue journée devant nous ! »

**Les trois sourirent d'excitations alors qu'ils couraient en dehors de la pièce pour leur chambre à coucher de l'autre côté de la suite, désireux de commencer leurs vacances.**

_ « Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'ayez laissé tous les deux me pendre comme ça ! Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire ! » **Dean fronça les sourcils alors qu'il attrapa sa trousse de toilettes et prenait d'assaut la salle de bain. **

_ « Aw bébé, je suis désolé... Mais c'était tellement drôle ! » **dit Sam en riant, alors qu'il entendait la porte de la salle de bains se fermée un peu violemment.**

– « Regarde Papa ! C'est tellement cool ! » **s'exclama Jamie, les yeux brillant d'excitation alors qu'il regardait la vitrine du magasin de Quittich de Qualité, le plus récent balai sur le marché, le Firestorm. **

**Dean se dirigea vers son fils aîné et sourit. Jamie ressemblait tellement à Harry… il avait une santé un peu fragile, d'après l'appréciation de Dean, et était fasciné par le vol. Toujours à essayer de voler plus haut, plus vite qu'il ne le pouvait, fouettant et serpentant à travers tous les obstacles, et montrant son don naturel pour le vol… La première fois qu'il avait vu son fils voler comme ça, il avait senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, de peur. Peur qui n'avait pas diminuée au cours des années, mais plus Jamie volait plus il gérait le balai avec contrôle et précision. **

_ « C'est cool fils, » **répondit Dean, alors qu'il ébouriffé les cheveux noir corbeaux désordonnés de Jamie.**

_ « Viens Jamie, Maman veut aller dans le magasin de bonbons, tu sais combien il aime les friandises… »

**Jamie sourit enthousiaste, et courut vers le magasin de bonbons. Dean rit aussi, en rattrapant rapidement ses compagnons, enveloppant un bras autour de la taille d'Harry. **

_ « Jamie veut le nouveau Firestorm » **dit Dean avec un sourire. **

**Harry leva les yeux et parla :** « Il n'est pas autorisé à apporter son propre balai à l'école, et il ne sera même pas en mesure de rejoindre une équipe de Quidditch avant une autre année… il peut attendre. »

_ « N'était–ce pas toi qui a obtenu un nimbus 2000 durant ta première année… hummm ? » **dit Dean avec un sourire narquois, alors qu'il regardait Sam jeté John haut dans les airs, grimaçant au hurlement de plaisir de John qui résonnait dans la rue, un sourire le visage lorsqu'il se mit à rire.**

_ « Ouais… mais c'était particulier… même si ce n'était pas vraiment juste pour le reste des étudiants… » **répondit Harry avait un sourire alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire sur le visage d'Harry disparut de ses lèvres, à la vue en face de lui. A moins de quinze pieds devant eux, se trouvaient Ron et Hermione avec une nichée d'enfants à tête rouge autour d'eux. Harry ne pouvait plus respirer, voir ses meilleurs amis le paralysait. Cela faisait presque treize ans qu'ils les avaient vus, et encore maintenant les voir le remplissait de tant d'émotions… la peur, la douleur, la colère, la tristesse… Il ne s'était jamais vraiment attendu à voir quelqu'un de son ancienne vie, ils étaient de l'autre côté du monde après tout…**

**Hermione était occupée à parler à un de leurs enfants, et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux un instants, et se gela ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et une émotion sans nom s'afficha sur son visage. Ron, toujours inattentif, continua à marcher pendant quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que sa femme n'était plus à ses côtés. En retournant, il fronça les sourcils à l'expression d'Hermione, et suivit son regard, jusqu'à l'objet de son attention perçante.**

_ « Putain, qu'est–ce qu'_IL_ fait ici ? » **cracha–t–il alors que ses yeux tombaient sur Harry et sa famille.**

_ « Ron ! » **siffla Hermione alors qu'elle se reprenait et marchait jusqu'à Harry, avec un visage à l'apparence décontractée.**

_ « Hermione… Ron. » l**es accueillis tranquillement Harry après un moment, en essayant de garder sa voix aussi uniforme que possible.**

_ « Harry… ça fait longtemps. » **Elle commença à réfléchir**. « Oh… ce sont nos enfants… Molly, Laney, Helen, Belle et Frederick. »

**Elle montra chacun de ses enfants en disant leur nom. Leur âge variait autour de celui des jumeaux et le plus jeune, Frederick semblait avoir environ deux ans. Laney et Frederick avaient les cheveux rouge vifs des Weasleys, les yeux bleus et des taches de rousseur. Helen et Belle, qui étaient des jumelles identiques, avait pris plus d'Hermione, avec les cheveux bruns en broussailles et les yeux bruns, tandis que Molly était la parfaite fusion des deux, avec des cheveux bruns épais, des tâches de rousseurs et des yeux bleus.**

_ « Euh… c'est Sam et Dean, mes maris, et nos enfants, Jamie, Anwen et John. »

**Hermione eut un froncement de sourcils confus sur le visage en regardant les enfants tandis que Ron semblait régulier légèrement avec un rictus. **

_ « Non seulement tu es un putain de pédé, mais tu es aussi dans un trio ! » **la voix de Ron explosa avec force hors de sa bouche, résonnait dans le marché ouvert. Son visage était rouge d'indignation et de dégoûts alors que ses yeux rebondissaient de Dean à Harry, à Sam, puis sur leurs enfants.**

_ « Ecoute mec, je ne vais pas te laisser manquer de respect à Harry, surtout devant nos enfants ! » **gronda Dean alors qu'il faisait un pas vers Ron, le visage tendu par la colère. **

_ « Dean, c'est bon… je peux le gérer, il a toujours été rapide à juger les gens. » **dit doucement Harry, alors qu'il saisissait la main de Dean, le faisant reculer un peu.**

_ « Ron ! S'il te plait… nous n'avons pas vu Harry depuis un long moment, peux–tu juste agir, s'il te plait, comme un adulte d'âge mur, pour une fois dans ta vie ! » **plaida Hermione, en se tournant vers lui et posa une main sur son bras. **

**Ron fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et détourna les yeux, en faisant clairement voir, qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour la conversation. **

_ « Désolé Harry…nous…. Eh bien, je suis vraiment désolée pour la façon dont nous t'avons traité à l'époque. Lorsque tu as blessé Ron, j'ai eu peur de toi, et de combien ma famille serait en danger autour de toi… Je sais que nous n'aurions pas du te laisser tomber, et être là pour toi, et au fils des années, je me suis demandée où tu étais, ou encore, si tu allais bien. » **dit Hermione à voix basse, agitant ses mains nerveusement. **

_ « Ouai, et bien, vous m'avez laissé tomber, mais si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je ne serais jamais parti, et je n'aurai pas rencontré Sam et Dean... Donc, je ne peux pas regretter d'avoir perdu cette partie de ma vie. » **Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'il attrapait les mains de Dean et Sam, et leur souri**t. « Ces deux-là, et nos enfants sont toute ma vie. »

_ « N'oublie pas grand-papa et oncle Bobby, maman… » **dit John à voix basse, en se penchant vers le bas de sa place sur les épaules de Sam, et caressa la tête d'Harry avec un sourire. Sur le devant, deux dents manquaient. »**

_ « Non, bébé, je ne pourrais pas les oublier… » **Harry se mit à rire.**

_ « Ils t'appellent maman, n'est-ce pas fort ! » **Ron se mit à rire.**

_ « Il est notre maman, il nous a porté dans son ventre pendant longtemps, stupideee ! » **cria John, puis couvrit sa bouche et dit :** « Je suis désolé maman. Je sais que je suis censé ne le dire à personne. »

_ « C'est bon, fils… ils savent sur la magie. » **le rassura Sam.**

_ « Tu les as porté, Harry ? » **dit Hermione avec enthousiasme, ses yeux brillaient, rappelant à Harry les années passées, lorsque il voyait Hermione apprendre quelque chose de nouveau sur le monde magique… ça lui avait manqué… **

_ « Euh… ouais, j'ai eu Jamie et Anwen, il y presque onze ans, et John est arrivé quatre ans plus tard. »

_ « Wow, Harry c'est vraiment rare… mais, je suppose que si cela devait arriver à n'importe qui, cela devait t'arriver. » **Hermione se mit à rire, un petit sourire ornant son visage.**

_ « Oui, c'est arriver un peu, comme une surprise pour nous. » **répondit Harry avec un sourire sur le visage.** « Je me suis presque évanouie. »

**La conversation découla de là, Hermione et Harry retrouvèrent lentement un lien commun malgré la séparation créée, il y a des années entre eux. Ron, pour l'essentiel, se tenait tranquillement à côté d'Hermione, ayant juste accepté le retour de leur meilleur ami, dans leur vie. Sam et Dean furent un peu cordiaux envers Hermione, prenant part à la conversation de temps en temps. **

**Bientôt, les enfants commencèrent à s'ennuyer, et les adultes se firent leurs adieux. **

_ « Harry… eut est–ce que je pourrais, de temps en temps te hibouter… enfin, je comprendrais si tu disais non… »

**Harry lui donna un petit sourire rassurant**. « Ouais… ce serait bien, mais je vis en Amérique, alors tu devrais m'envoyer un hibou international quand tu le feras. »

_ « Amérique ? » **demanda Ron avec un froncement de sourcils.**

_ « J'y suis allé quand j'ai fui l'Angleterre… J'ai travers le pays pendant un certain temps avant que je ne rencontre Dean et Sam… eh bien, même si nous avons été ensemble peu de temps après, nous nous sommes installés dans le Dakota du Sud, juste avant que les jumeaux ne naissent. »

_ « Que faits–tu à Paris, alors ? » **questionna Ron.**

_ « Nous sommes en vacances. Les jumeaux sont sur le point de commencer l'école de Salem pour sorciers et sorcières dans deux mois, et nous avons donc décidé d'emmener la famille avant qu'ils ne partent en pensionnat jusqu'à Noël. » **expliqua Harry.**

_ « Oh… » **murmura Ron, puis, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait une fois de plus d'entrer dans la conversation avec Harry, il détourna rapidement les yeux. **

**Bientôt, ils se dirent au revoir, et reprirent leur chemin. Harry pouvait dire que ses maris étaient inquiets pour lui il les avaient vu tous les deux lui jeter des regarder furtifs, avec les sourcils froncés sur le visage, il leur saisit les mains, alors qu'ils marchaient vers la boutique de bonbons. En soupirant, Harry leur donna un petit sourire pour tenter de rassurer ses maris. **

**Ron semblait n'avoir pas changé. Tout au long de leur amitié, il avait été une tête brulée et impétueux, sautant toujours aux conclusions par rapport à des choses ou des personnes. Il lui manquait un voile entre ses pensées et ce qu'il disait, et il semblait que le temps ne l'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il était un temps où Ron et Hermione étaient les deux personnes qui le connaissaient mieux que quiconque. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, vivant et mourant pour les uns et les autres, combattant ensemble une guerre impossible à gagner… et en fin de compte, ils étaient ce qui lui restait de sa 'famille', et l'avaient abandonnés. De peur et en colère, ils lui avaient jetés d'innombrables années d'amour et d'amitié parce que la magie d'Harry était instable.**

**Il avait compris, même maintenant, que oui, il avait été dangereux pendant bien longtemps pour ceux qui l'entouraient et pour lui–même, surtout quand sa magie était volatile, mais il avait pensé que, avec l'aide de ses amis et sa famille, ils trouveraient un moyen de contrôler sa magie instable, et lui permettrait d'avoir une vie normal, enfin. Après tout, n'était-ce pas, ce que de vrais amis et la famille étaient censés faire, être là pour l'autre, à travers vents et marées, se soutenant mutuellement lorsqu'ils étaient à terre et dans le besoin, les aidant à passer au travers de la tempête… mais, ils ne l'avaient pas été, et l'avaient chassés.**

**Rencontrer Sam et Dean avait été son salut, ils lui avaient insufflé la vie, alors qu'il ne faisait que survivre. Ils lui avaient donné une vraie famille, et une maison, trois enfants qui étaient leur centre du monde, et il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie… comme il l'avait dit à Hermione, il ne pourrait jamais regretter quoique ce soit, en fin de compte. **


End file.
